Tiamat: A Tale of Two Teams
by magisterquinn
Summary: The title sucks, a script of what I would like to see if there were ever a live action Teen Titans movie. I'd really like some feedback from fans such as yourselves. No pairings as of yet.


**Author's Note: Hey, this is a Titan's movie script I'm working on. Just the first part of a spec script. It's what I would love to see on the big scree with realy actors of that's ever considered. Can't give out too much info right now in case I choose to post the rest of it. What I'm really looking for is feedback. Like does it sound good? Is it realistic to their characters? Is it true to the cartoon format? This is the first non-AU I've posted here so I just don't wanna massacre the animated version. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Elseworld.**

* * *

FADE IN:

INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE – DAY

The monitor of a large TV fills the screen. It flickers on and we see five familiar costumed teens in the midst of battle.

ROBIN, the level-headed leader. He dons his traditional red, green and yellow costume and his trademark black rimmed mask over his eyes. He jumps around with agility and the moves of an experience Kung-Fu master, whipping out his various weapons form his utility belt.

RAVEN, the dark-sorceress, flying in mid-air, her blue cloak beating in her wake. She wears her hood revealing only her jaw and eyes. She chants her famous mantra as she releases a cloud of black energy.

CYBORG, a heavily muscled African-American teen that towers in height above his team-mates. His half robot parts catch the light as his right arm transforms into a sonar-cannon.

STARFIRE, a long-legged, orange skinned, red-haired alien whose eyes and hands glow green with her starbolts. She flies vertically, showing off her purple mini skirt and tube top with matching knee-high boots.

And finally, BEAST BOY, the young, green skinned, joker of the team. He wears his usual black and purple costume, his little fang protrudes from his lower left jaw as he transforms into a rhino and charges ahead.

SERIES OF SHOTS/MONTAGE – THE TEEN TITANS IN BATTLE

Against a four–legged white monster the Tamaranean Eating monster in an alien cave, crystal stalactites and stalagmites glow giving them light

A large red demon Trigon reels back and almost falls into the battered harbour of what looks like a destroyed city

Many battles carry on in the background as various teen heroes fight multiple villains final battle against Brotherhood in the villains' massive headquarters

INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE – DAY

A DARK FIGURE stands watching the screen. All that can be seen are large aviator glasses that reflect the battle on shown before him. He CLICKS a small remote in his hands.

We see the screen again. This time the teens are battling an army of agile robots Slade's robots in a cave, defeating them with ease. The screen FLICKERS and we see the same five teens walking into their home…

INT. TITANS TOWER, MAIN ROOM – EVENING

Titans Tower. Below, we see the MAIN ROOM. At the top of the room is the large double door entrance, engraved with their trademark "T" with stairs leading into the room. To the left is their kitchen and at the bottom is the large horseshoe shaped couch facing the large main computer.

The Titans ENTER, each headed for their own corner of the room. Cyborg to the main computer, Starfire and Robin to the kitchen and Raven to one end of the couch, with Beast Boy in tow.

Raven, her hood still on, GRABS a large leather-bound book off the coffee table and begins to read on the couch just as Beast Boy HOPS the back and plops down beside her.

BEAST BOY :Okay, okay, you'll never get this Rae-

A vein THROBS on her forehead.

RAVEN: _Don't_ call me Rae, Beast Boy. It's Ra_ven_.

BEAST BOY(ignoring her): Most adults can't answer this properly, they asked a buncha kindergarteners and they got it.

RAVEN(rolling her eyes, sarcastically): Which would explain why you find it so amusing.

She turns back to her book and FLIPS the page as Beast Boy scoots closer. His eyes are eager and excited.

BEAST BOY(still ignoring her sarcasm): Okay, how do you get an elephant into a refrigerator? Huh, huh?

Raven's eyes turn a demonic red and two more appear on her forehead. She turns to him slowly…

RAVEN(harsh and throaty): Depends, if it was green I would chop it up into little pieces first…

Beast Boy's eyes WIDEN and his grin turns into an expression of sheer horror as Cyborg rushes over and GRABS his arm. A sheepish, almost apologetic look on his face.

CYBORG(nervous): Come on man; let's play Halloween's Fury II. 'Cuz I think you'd rather see _clowns_ decapitated than experience it yourself.

Cyborg drags a petrified Beast Boy over to the large computer console as they both sit and enthusiastically play the game. Raven gives a SIGH of relief as her eyes return to normal; a small smirk can be seen on her face. She lets down her hood and gladly returns to her reading.

CUT TO:

Robin and Starfire are in the kitchen talking; both are leaning on the counter, both are entirely engrossed in each other. Robin SNAPS himself from his staring-at-Starfire trance and notices the still confused look on her face.

STARFIRE: But I do not understand, do humans not consume the bovine creatures?

ROBIN: Yeah, Star, but "don't have a cow" is a figure of speech.

He sees Starfire is still confused face and tries something else…

ROBIN (Cont'd): You know, like "chill"?

Starfire claps her hands and nods happily. In fact, so happily she starts to float a little off the ground.

STARFIRE: Yes! I now understand, you must first freeze the cow then it shall be ready for consumption.

She's actually so happy that she JUMPS up and gives Robin a rib crunching HUG. Robin's face turns various colors of the rainbow but then he notices heir position and gives in to the hug.

STARFIRE: Oh, thank you friend Robin. You always take the time to explain your strange speech patterns.

ROBIN(flustered): No problem, Star. Anytime.

Her smile disappears and she stops floating, the confused face returns.

Suddenly the whole room FLASHES BLUE and a loud ALARM blares in the background. All the Titans stop what they're doing and TURN to the door as the team makes a mad dash.

INT. TITANS TOWER, FOYER – EVENING

All the Titans stand ready around the front doors of the tower and wait anxiously as Robin punches the code to open them.

CLOSE ON the gigantic doors to the Tower as they slowly open. A bright white light silhouettes a bulky figure standing before them. Mysterious inexplicable mist creeps in from somewhere behind him.

All the Titans wait with bated breath as the figure STEPS forward revealing…

The PIZZA DELIVERY GUY, struggling to carry a large stack of pizza boxes.

BEAST BOY & CYBORG(excitedly): PIZZA!

Beast Boy and Cyborg RUSH the poor delivery guy and hurry back to the Main Room. Raven shakes her head as she begins to FLOAT back as well.

RAVEN(sarcastically): Dinner time at Titans Tower, it's like the running of the bulls… _Every_ night…

Robin HELPS the pizza guy up and hands him money. Suddenly, a green blur passes by and GRABS the sodas fallen on the floor. He gives a large grin before SPEEDING back to the main room.

Starfire GIGGLES and Robin shakes his head as they close the doors and follow behind their friends.

INT. TITANS TOWER, MAIN ROOM – EVENING

The Titans are gathered around the central island in the kitchen. Starfire is floating beside Robin who is trying his very best to ignore her. The blush across his cheeks proves that he's not succeeding.

Raven is trying to eat her meal peacefully; though Beast Boy beside her on the other hand is making sure that her peace is thoroughly disturbed. Across from them is Cyborg who is GORGING himself with his meat lover's pizza.

Beast Boy notices the metal man across form him and STICKS out his tongue in disgust.

BEAST BOY: Man! And you guys thing _I_ eat like a pig.

Beast Boy mockingly morphs into a pig and pretends to chow down. Cyborg LOOKS up and eyes Beast Boy HUNGRILY.

CYBORG(drooling): Mmmmm… Bacon…

His metal arms REACH out for the little green pig but Beast Boy SQUEELS and RUNS into Raven's cloak, causing that familiar vein to pop again.

RAVEN: I'm not in the mood for bacon… how about roast pig?

A black strand of Raven's powers ZAPS Beast Boy in the butt and he runs from underneath her cloak squeezing and grabbing his rear. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire BURST out laughing.

Cyborg is still laughing as Beast Boy PEEKS from behind the counter in his human form. He comes right out and GLARES at Raven.

BEAST BOY: Hey! You coulda seriously-

He stops mid-sentence and takes a SNIFF of the air. Behind him, we see a STRAND of smoke trailing form his posterior. He TURNS to see that his butt is still on fire and jumps up, LANDING on his bum and DRAGGING it across the floor in attempt to put it out.

Everyone ROARS into laughter as Beast Boy stands, fuming. Literally and figuratively. Cyborg WIPES a few tears from his eyes.

CYBORG: Oh man, BB… you kill me man.

Starfire TURNS to Robin with a confused look on her face.

STARFIRE: Robin, I do not understand. Friend Cyborg said Beast Boy "killed" him, yet he stands.

Cyborg and Beast Boy burst out laughing, while Raven ROLLS her eyes at their immaturity. Starfire POUTS and drops her head in embarrassment then Robin stands, slamming his fists in the table in her defence.

ROBIN: Shut up you guys!

This only makes their howl of laughter louder and Beast Boy and Cyborg are ROLLING on the floor clenching their stomachs.

The screen TURNS to a TV monitor again and clicks OFF.

CUT TO:

INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - DAY

We find ourselves in a dank scarcely lit room. There is no light except for a pentagonal table made of frosted glass that is lit from underneath. At the centre of the table a bright light projects a floating 3D model of Titans Island.

Two large hands SLAM firmly on one side of the table. Above the hands, the FIRST FIGURE can be seen, though only his mask. The mask is similar to Robin's only his covers everything from the nose up.

VOICE #1: That's them, Witch?

A SECOND FIGURE steps toward the table. It is the same figure with glasses from the opening. Although, now we can she that it is a she. Her glasses gleam in the light as her full red lips form a smirk. The only other thing we can see is that her arms are folded across her chest defiantly.

VOICE #2: Yes, Captain, that's them. (sarcastically) Recognize anyone?

ANGLE ON to the first figure. He ignores her last comment.

VOICE #1: They don't seem like much.

A THIRD FIGURE enters, tall and well built. His huge muscled arms and shoulders are lit by the table, scarred and covered in protruding veins. A large red scar runs down the right side of his face all the way down to his neck, the bottom of his toned jaw is all that is lit. His voice is choppy and robotic.

VOICE #3: The Titans are as the myths.

A FOURTH FIGURE, a well built female, steps into the light. All that are seen are her pert breasts and full blonde hair, but from the sounds of it, she's chewing and popping gum.

VOICE#4(sassily): Yea, Witchie-Poo, they're a bunch of goofball teens, not gods.

ANGLE ON to the second figure, she keeps her serious demeanor.

VOICE #2: But these "goofball" teens were better than gods.

ANGLE ON to the first figure.

VOICE #1: We all know the stories, heard of their adventures.

ANGLE ON to the fourth figure.

VOICE #4: The HIVE Five and a ton of different villains.

ANGLE ON to the third figure.

VOICE #3: The defeat of the demon lord, Trigon the Terrible.

ANGLE ON to the first figure.

VOICE #1: Slade Wilson and Brother Blood.

A final FIFTH FIGURE completes the pentagon. He is hunched, but predominantly brooding figure covered head to toe in white fur. His chest and fanged, dog-like jaw is illuminated but feral eyes glow in the dark. He growls.

CLOSE ON the fourth figure nods in his direction in acknowledgement.

VOICE #4: Not to mention the fallen Terra and the Brotherhood of Evil.

CLOSE ON to the first figure.

VOICE #1: Exactly, but… if the tales are true

CLOSE ON the rotating Tower, as the camera revolves with the image.

VOICE #1 (Cont'd, O.S.): …and those _are_ the Titans…

We catch one final GLIMPSE of all the figures as the camera rotates, each with only their distinctive traits light by the light of the table.

VOICE #1 (Cont'd, O.S.): …then they are more formidable than they appear…

The first figure is the last to be seen. His mask THINS in a glare.

VOICE #1(Cont'd): And this will be far more difficult than expected.

FADE OUT

* * *

**AN: It's in semi-script format, real script format would have margins in the dialogue I can't do that on FF. So please remember 'constrcutive' criticism...**


End file.
